24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 9: 12:00pm-1:00pm
| code = 9AFF02 | author = Robert Cochran & David Fury | director = Jon Cassar | rating = }} After escaping from the CIA, Jack tracks Chloe O'Brian back to her new family's hideout and reveals his objective in London. To placate the British, Heller orders the interrogation of the drone pilot supposedly behind the attack in Afghanistan. Meanwhile, the real culprit completes work on a device that will grant its buyer control over several more drones. Synopsis [[Previously on 24|Previously on 24]] The following takes place between 12:00pm and 1:00pm 12:00:59 Chloe O'Brian walks down a London street and turns a corner. Back at the CIA London station, medics tend to the wounded. Agent McRoberts brings Kate Morgan a box of Chloe's personal items, and she notices a cell phone. Dean explains that it is a pre-paid phone from a stolen shipment, but the local police are being slow at tracking down the other phones. Kate replies that she had her own procedures. At a junction, police are dealing with a crashed motorbike. Ken, a detective inspector, receives a call from Kate asking him to track down the remaining phones. He refuses, but she threatens to reveal he has been on the CIA payroll for the last 3 years, so he agrees, but tells her it is the last time he is going to help her. Erik Ritter asks Steve Navarro why Morgan is still in the building. Navarro tells him she has been reinstated, and Ritter expresses doubts due to her lack of insight into her husband's betrayal. Navarro tells him to do his job without questioning his orders. Chloe then makes her way into an abandoned building, climbing up the stairs into a deserted restaurant. Chell, Stosh, Pete and other hackers there greet her with surprise, asking where she has been. Adrian Cross then enters and asks where she has been for the last 3 days. She explains she was making a supply run and got caught and held in a CIA blacksite. He asks how badly they have been compromised, but she says that she didn't say a word before she was rescued by Jack Bauer, the former head of CTU. Cross tells the group to pack up and move to a different location, but at that moment Jack and Belcheck burst through the door with their guns raised. Holding everyone at gunpoint, Jack identifies Cross, who says that he knows Bauer from the files he accesses. Jack then asks for Derek Yates, but Cross explains that Yates no longer works with them due to a "clash of styles". When Cross refuses to help Jack find Yates, he responds by grabbing Cross and pointing his gun at his head. Chloe tells Jack to stop, saying that she will help him if she knows why they need to find him. Jack explains that 2 weeks ago he intercepted intel about an assassination attempt on President Heller to be carried out by Yates. Cross then tells them that Yates was trying to auction off intelligence files and hack into advanced military systems, which was against the principles of his organisation. Jack opines that what his organisation does is far from benign, and asks Chloe to get started on tracking Yates. 12:06:43 Belcheck lowers his weapon as Chloe asks Pete to backtrace CCTV images and tells Chell to use her facial recognition software to scan for any signs of Yates. Cross walks away, and Jack signals for Belcheck to let him go. Chloe tells Jack that if he wanted her help, he should have just asked. At a council estate in West Ealing, Mick enters a room where Donny and another man are packing heroin into a suitcase. He then asks Basher how long Derek Yates will be staying at their place. He asks if Yates is paying extra for his girlfriend Simone, and Basher tells him not to worry about it. In the other room, Yates fiddles with his equipment as Simone attempts to seduce him. He tells her he is working, and that they need to stay where they are so Basher's men can protect them. His phone then rings and Margot tells him she is impressed with the footage of his attack. He explains that he found a perfect patsy to take the blame for the attack, and planted evidence so the Americans would not suspect anything. As she asks if her requested modifications have been implemented, she hears Simone and asks who is with Yates. He tells her it is just the TV, assures her that he hasn't told anyone about his device, and agrees to meet her to sell the device. 12:10:10... 12:10:11... 12:10:12... 12:15:08 At Lower Heyford Air Force Base, Chris Tanner is being held in a hangar. Greg Denovo approaches, and as Tanner asks to speak to his wife Denovo tells him to stick to ranks. He asks what happened, and Tanner explains that he was piloting an MQ-1 Predator when he lost control and the missiles armed themselves. Greg responds that missiles do not arm themselves, and asks why someone else would target Shepherd's vehicle, after Tanner's weekend pass was revoked by Shepherd and Tanner had written that he was going to put him down. Tanner denies writing that, and asks for his flight key which has his keystrokes logged. Denovo produces the key, saying that it has been checked and every command came from Tanner's console. He tells Tanner to get to grips with what he did, and walks away as Tanner continues to protest his innocence. Mark and Audrey Boudreau are attending a welcome reception at the Foreign and Commonwealth Office as James Heller expresses his appreciation for Prime Minister's Alastair Davies' support in securing the votes to extend the lease of the Diego Garcia base. Heller introduces Davies to Audrey, who tells the President that Mark wants to speak to him. Heller walks over and General Coburn tells him that an American drone took out a vehicle in Afghanistan, killing two British soldiers. Heller says that it is important that the Prime Minister hears the news from him, but as he turns he sees Davies' generals informing him. Alastair looks back at Heller before walking away. Ron Clark then gives Mark a call from Steve Navarro, who explains that Jack Bauer escaped from their facility and broke out Chloe O'Brian. Mark asks if Jack has any designs on President Heller, and Navarro says that it is unlikely but possible. Mark explains that Navarro has to re-apprehend Bauer quickly, or he will lose his job. At Adrian Cross's building, Chloe notices that Belcheck's tattoo indicates he is a murderer from the Serbian mob. She asks what he has been doing for the last four years, and if he thinks by stopping the attack on Heller all will be forgiven. He tells her there is no going back home for him, and he is working to save Heller as he is a good man and Jack owes him. Chloe tells him that Audrey and Heller work for the same system that screwed both of them, and she is working against that system as what intelligence agencies do is criminal. Jack tells her that she is just repeating the sentiments of Adrian Cross, and she tells him not to judge her after what she has been through. Chell then shows Pete and Stosh footage of the drone attack in Kajaki Province from an embedded reporter. They tell Chloe about it, and that the drone was being tracked through the Millstar satellite system, which was the same system Derek Yates was hacking into. Jack predicts that the attack was a dry run, and they could be planning to use a drone to attack Heller to prove a point. At that moment Cross tells them that Yates is hiding in a council estate in West Ealing owned by a heroin dealer who was Yates' supplier. As Jack leaves, Chloe offers to help Jack by providing comm support and accessing the estate's CCTV system. Jack gives an order to Belcheck in Serbian, then Chloe asks to ready a van before grabbing a new pre-paid phone and leaving. 12:24:00... 12:24:01... 12:24:02... 12:28:57 James Heller tells Mark and Coburn that he wishes to speak to parliament in session. Mark advises him against it, but Heller asks Coburn who the drone pilot responsible for the attack it. Heller asks Coburn to hand the pilot over to the Royal Military Police for interrogation, which Coburn calls a violation of the Status of forces agreement, but Heller overrides him. Mark again tells Heller that speaking to parliament is a mistake, but Heller says he will speak from the heart and they will respond to his honesty. He reminds Mark about when he spoke at a town hall meeting in Ohio during his election campaign, but Mark says the comparison isn't valid, and mentions that Heller isn't at the top of his game. Heller says Mark also had doubts about his Ohio speech, and so dismisses his Chief of Staff. Audrey then asks why Coburn is upset, and Mark explains and tells Audrey to talk her father out of speaking to parliament. He reminds her that the pressure could accelerate his decline, but Audrey says that the two of them can help him prepare, as she wants them to get him through this trip. At the council flat, Yates is preparing his equipment when Simone asks if he feels bad for killing the soldiers. He replies that they were already dead but didn't know it, and that the world is going to hell after the President is killed on foreign soil. He tells her that they will sit it out in Greenland, as it has an economy based on gold and ruby mining not on subjugating smaller countries. He tells her he will make the arrangements after his meeting in 28 minutes. 12:33:11 He then tells her to shut up and let him get on, as the "bitch" he is selling to will not like it if he is late. Jordan Reed tells Ritter and Navarro there is no sign of Bauer, but Morgan enters and tells them she has tracked two phones from the same shipment as Chloe's. She tells them they are at a housing project in West Ealing, which is the most likely location of Jack. Navarro orders Ritter to take a team and check it out. Chloe's van arrives at the flat, and wanrs Jack that Basher's men will be dangerous. He tests their comm units before leaving the van, as Chloe gets into the back and starts hacking into the CCTV surveillance. 12:34:32... 12:34:33... 12:34:34... 12:39:29 Back at the airbase, Chris Tanner is marched into the back of a military vehicle with Captain Greg Denovo. James Heller practises his speech, as Mark Boudreau questions the thoroughness of the drone pilot selection procedure. He mentions the families of the victims, and Heller responds by the saying the victims were heroes in the truest sense of the word and he will hold their names in his heart. He then mentions that three men died, and Mark corrects him that there were four men. After mentioning Captain Olson, he asks for the name of the other British victim, and Heller looks in his notes. Mark begins to challenge Heller over not remembering the name as Audrey asks him to stop. Heller leaves the room, but as he does remembers Lieutenant Wilkins, father of three. Mark tries to justify his behaviour to Audrey, who walks away. At the council estate Jack Bauer counts Basher's sentries, and asks Chloe to cut off the feed of the rear camera. She tells him someone might notice, and he says he is counting on it. Inside, Basher notices the camera going off and asks Mick to investigate. He fixes the camera to see one of the sentries hanging by his neck from a pillar. Basher orders two of his men to go down and help, and Yates asks what is going on. Basher tells him to go back in his room and lock himself in. Chloe notices Donny and another man running out of the 4th floor, so Jack hides as they pass and walks to where they came from. He sees Mick exiting a door, so grabs him and gunpoint and walks him inside. He confronts Basher, and asks for Yates in exchange for Basher's life. He informs the men in the room that he is not at a disadvantage, but Basher orders one of his men to shoot Mick. Jack returns fire, killing the man, as Yates hears the gunshots and begins packing his stuff. Basher hits Jack with an ashtray, but Jack grabs a knife and slashes the dealer's neck before stabbing another man to death. Yates and Simone escape out of a window, pursued by Jack, who grabs a USB stick that Yates left behind. The CIA arrive, and Adrian Cross calls Chloe to warn her of their presence. He tells her to get out, as Kate Morgan notices her van. She and Ritter open the van doors to find Chloe gone and her computer self-destructing. Jack continues down the stairs after Yates, who is leaving a stairwell when he bumps into Morgan and Ritter. Kate asks about Jack, and Yates directs them upstairs. At that moment Jack appears, and the agents hold him at gunpoint. Jack puts down his gun but tells them to stop Yates and Simone from leaving. As Kate considers this, Basher shoots at Jack from a balcony, hitting him in the shoulder. The agents return fire as Jack gets up and escapes through a door. Morgan pursues him, followed by the other agents. 12:48:53... 12:48:54... 12:48:55... 12:53:50 The agents enter a parking garage in search of Jack, who grabs Morgan from behind and makes her drop her weapon. He tells her they are chasing the wrong guy, as he is trying to prevent an attack on Heller. She tries to get away from him, so he headbutts her, knocking her out cold. Jack then kicks out a plank and escapes the building, as Chloe arrives in a getaway car. Ritter finds Morgan unconscious as Chloe and Jack escape. Jack asks where Chloe got the car, and she explains that she hotwired it. He then gives her Yates's USB, and she sees it has the drone control software on it. She says it is sufficient evidence to take to the government, but it starts wiping itself and Chloe's laptop. Jack tells her to save it, but all she can salvage is a piece of the schematic. Jack says Yates has the device in a hard shell case, and they need to pick up his trail using CCTV. Split screen: Jack continues driving. The CIA agents arrest Basher's men. Chloe begins going through camera footage. Mark and Audrey share a look. Heller takes some medication in his office. Chris Tanner is driven away from the base in handcuffs. At a pub, Derek Yates is sitting with Simone. He tells her that they are safe, but they need to find a new buyer for his device, as he believes Margot sent Jack to kill them. They kiss and Yates goes to the toilet, asking the bartender for two more drinks. In the toilet, Simone enters and tries to seduce Yates. He tells her she will have to wait until he finishes, but she draws a knife and stabs him in the side of the head. She takes the device and leaves the pub, removing her blonde wig and throwing it away. She calls Margot, dropping her European accent, and explains that she has the device but an American came after them looking for it. She assures Margot she isn't being followed, and tells her that she took care of Yates after he decided to look for another buyer. Margot tells her to come home some, as "Mummy's waiting". 12:59:57... 12:59:58... 12:59:59... '1:00:00' Episode credits Cast Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Yvonne Strahovski as Kate Morgan * Tate Donovan as Mark Boudreau * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * William Devane as James Heller * Gbenga Akinnagbe as Erik Ritter * Giles Matthey as Jordan Reed * Michael Wincott as Adrian Cross * with Benjamin Bratt as Steve Navarro * and Kim Raver as Audrey Boudreau Guest starring *Michelle Fairley as Margot Al-Harazi *Colin Salmon as General Coburn *Ross McCall as Ron Clark *Emily Berrington as Simone Al-Harazi *John Boyega as Chris Tanner *Joseph Millson as Derek Yates * and Stephen Fry as Alastair Davies Co-starring *David Avery as Donny *Darren Clarke as Bartender *Mandeep Dhillon as Chell *Nabil Elouahabi as Mick *Charles Furness as Pete *Tamer Hassan as Basher *James Allenby-Kirk as Stosh *Duncan Pow as Captain Greg Denovo *James Puddephatt as Det. Inspector Ken *Branko Tomovic as Belcheck *Jason Wong as Agent McRoberts *Max Wrottesley as Agent Dean Uncredited * Jay Brown as Garcia * David Georgiou as hacker Production staff Background information and notes Production *'International airdates:' **Canada: on Global **UK: *** on Sky1 (simulcast) *** on Sky1 (official) **France: May 6, 2014 on Canal+ Séries **Latin America: May 6, 2014 on Canal Fox **Germany: May 6, 2014 on Sky Deutschland **Greece: May 6, 2014 on Fox **Asia: May 6, 2014 on AXN Asia **Philippines: May 6, 2014 on Jack City **Spain: on Fox **India: on AXN India **Iceland: on Stöð 2 **South Africa: on M-Net Series **Italy: on Fox **Australia: TBA 2014 on Network Ten **Turkey: May 6, 2014 on FX Cast and crew *Series co-creator Robert Cochran returns as executive producer and writer. He left the series in the middle of Season 7 and last wrote . Story and script *This marks Jack Bauer's first on-screen kills during the 24: Live Another Day series. Filming locations :See all: Live Another Day filming locations *Principal photography for the two-hour premiere took place between and . Props and minutiae :See also: Weapons on 24/Live Another Day Music Errors and inconsistencies Reception :See: 24: Live Another Day#Reception Appearances *Characters **Margot Al-Harazi (first appearance) **Simone Al-Harazi (first appearance) **Aron Bashir (first appearance) **Jack Bauer **Kim Bauer (mentioned only) **Belcheck **Audrey Boudreau **Mark Boudreau **Brown (first appearance) **Chell (first appearance) **Ron Clark **Coburn **Adrian Cross (first appearance) **Alastair Davies (first appearance) **Dean **Greg Denovo (first appearance) **Donny (first appearance) **Garcia (first appearance) **Hugh Gurney (mentioned only) **Harris (first appearance) **James Heller **Ken (first appearance) **Chris Lawson (mentioned only) **McRoberts (first appearance) **Mick (first appearance) **Adam Morgan (mentioned only) **Kate Morgan **Steve Navarro **Chloe O'Brian **Mark Olson (mentioned only) **Osborne (first appearance) **Pete (first appearance) **Ramirez (first appearance) **Jordan Reed **Erik Ritter **Simon Staines (mentioned only) **Stosh (first appearance) **Chris Tanner **Weston (first appearance) **Ben Wilkins (mentioned only) **Wilson (first appearance) **Derek Yates *Locations **CIA London station **Council estate (first appearance) **Diego Garcia (mentioned only) **England **Europe **Foreign and Commonwealth Office (first appearance) **Greenland (mentioned only) **London **Lower Heyford **Lower Heyford Air Force Base **Ohio (mentioned only) **United Kingdom **Serbia (mentioned only) **Thames River **West Ealing (first appearance) **Willoughby House *Organizations and titles **18th Reconnaissance Squadron **Captain **Central Intelligence Agency **Counter Terrorist Unit (mentioned only) **First Lieutenant **General **Metropolitan Police Service (first appearance) **Open Cell **Parliament of the United Kingdom (mentioned only) **President of the United States **Prime Minister of the United Kingdom **Royal Air Force **Royal Military Police **Sky News (first appearance) **United States Air Force **United States Secret Service *Objects **Cocaine **Drone (mentioned only) **Drone override module (first appearance) **Flight key **Gold (mentioned only) **Heroin **MQ-1 Predator (mentioned only) **Ruby (mentioned only) See also * 12:00pm-1:00pm (disambiguation) 902 D902 902